Sex, drugs and much Rocking and Rolling
by SirKiwi
Summary: It happened when we put Sam, Dean and a incubus all in the same room and added drugs. It seemed like a good at the time. Male on Male sex.
1. It's not Poison

_Okay, so this story needs a little explanation and set up before it happens. Again, if you've read the my other story you have gotten a little about this already, if not that's okay._

_Okay, so I'm in the RP thing online and it's a HUGE fan-fic cross-over thing, with our own base story line that pulls in everything else. A lot of original plot is focused on a myths of old gods and goddess with our own twist on it all. That's the very short or a very long story, really. This RP thing has been going on of years now._

_So, you've got that- this story is part of the our own mythos universe. We love Supernatural so that plays a huge part in our story right now. To give you background so stuff isn't just happening, in our plot line Dean made a deal with the God of Death, we call him Goth, in order to try and get out of his deal for selling his soul._

_However, it didn't work too well- Dean still went to hell, but he can now borrow the power of vampire death god to make up for the how 'going to hell thing'. Also, Dean was given an book with all sorts of information on demons, spells, and all sort of useful information. But the Book is really an incubus in the form of a book- but bound to server whoever knows his true name- which Dean does._

_Also- Sam is Azazle's son, not just one of the psych kids. Their father was brought back to life to help with the whole world is ending thing, and there is all sorts of drama there that I don't want to go into._

_This is set in the time right before Sam and Dead find the 'he-witch' Patrick who is playing a poker game for years of people's lives. So…yes. Have fun, lord knows I did._

_Oh, yeah- there is going to be male and male sex....and maybe winsest. So if you don't like, you might have to hit the 'back botton' over there...or...you could try it on and see how it fits you. ^_^ You can also put it back later...._

* * *

Dean was still in the shower, being connected to a teenage god's raging hormones and being in the same small space as the most powerful incubus to ever walk the earth was taking a toll. Dean wanted Book, Sam could see that. He just hoped he could keep Dean from doing something he would never live down. Sam was feeling the pull of sex demon, everything around the demon could feel the pull. There was transference of arousal that could happen if Book became turned on or excited. It was a powerful tool; they had already seen bars full of bikers almost brake out into orgies thanks to him walking into the room.

Both Book and Cas had explained that it really wasn't the demon's fault for giving off that sort of pull. It was how the demon would have hunted if he was free to do so. It was part of the incubus and he could no more control that side of his powers than Sam could stop breathing altogether. So there were a lot of cold showers going around.

The incubus, so named 'Book' because he was so powerful one day he looked to the heaves and called down an angel and tainted the holy being in one night. Just to prove that he could. To stop that from ever happening again the gods of old turned him into a book. They did so for three reason, one being that they would have a being that would remember things that might otherwise be forgotten, two, as a book people would still touch the incubus thus keeping the being just on the edge of sanity, and three to keep the angels from killing him. The gods where very adamant about keeping the demon alive.

When Book had been given to Dean, h was also given the demons true name. This way his older brother would have control over thing and if needed could unleash the incubus' full power, which would be scary. However, even if the incubus was set free, he would still be bound from feeding off humans. Simply put, it would have been unfair to let Book use his full powers on a human. It was unfair to let Book use any of his power around humans. Sadly neither Sam nor Dean fell into the 100% human category so they felt, in the form of lust, the demon's hunger when they were around him. Even with Book doing his very best to keep that power muted as possible, they still felt it. One the up-side, neither Sam nor Dean had a single bad dream anymore. One the down side, morning had become a little awkward for the brothers.

They had come to this town because a young man in his late 20s had died of old age. They had first been worried that a succubus or incubus was in town. Sex demons did not feed off souls. But rather feed off whatever it was that kept things alive, which is why they slept with people. Sex was how new life was mad and a succubus or incubus would feed off that energy, however they also happened to feed off the life of whatever they were sleeping with. That was how some very young people died of heart-failure or similar things like that.

But Book had not felt another of his kind so their best bet it was a witch or demon. Something nasty at any rate. They didn't have to ask Book if he hadn't felt one of his own, the fact that he hadn't jumped out of the car and ran off was all they needed to know.

They're father, '_Dean's father_', Sam thought, had just been brought back to life. Sam was grateful that the old gods had found a way into their lives, if they had not he would have never meet The Goddess of Victory. Meeting her had woken a part of him he thought had died along with Jessica. But it did make their already very, very, VERY abnormal lives much more so.

Which was why John Winchester was now back from the dead. It was touching that the man had left Heaven for them- but he was so gun-oh about killing Jesse, the boy who was half-demon and thus the antichrist they had found a few weeks back. It had put a damper on the whole thing. At least for Sam, who had found out who _his_ real was not weeks before. It had solved the mystery of why the Yellowed eyed Demon had so cared for him above all the others.

So they had parted company with John, Sam no longer knew what to feel about the man. It had also been difficult before, but now...thinking about it was painful. He was the son of the thing that had killed the women John was in love with. Now more than ever before he had even less of an idea what John felt about him.

But Dean, as always seemed only to want them to be a family. Like they 'used to', Sam no longer felt they had ever been a family. Not with John. Sam felt it was unfair to John to expect him to act like Sam was his own son. Dean was his family…and a demon that had killed his girlfriend and mother. John had come to this town ahead of them and was keeping his head down. Sam couldn't make up his mind if it made things better or worse.

'_It might be for the best right now._' Sam thought, '_We don't really need to be yelling at each other right now_. _Better to do that after people stopped dying_.' There was a knock on the door that made Sam jump. Book's eye that had been glued to the bathroom door- moved from the door of the motel room to Sam, "I'll get it, stand clear." Book got up and moved to the door,

"Who is it?" he called through the door.

"Room service!" A female voice answered behind the door.

"We didn't order anything…"

"No, the note says this is from a Mr. John Winchester."

Book opened the door and took the food inside closing it on the women.

"You should have given her a tip or something…" Sam said walking to the food smiling a little bit. John and set them a plate of burgers and fries and two cans of soda, a Dr. Pepper and Diet Coke. Sam picked up the note reading 'Thought you'd be hungry', he grinded a little at the fact that their father..John, had thought enough to send them food. It didn't escape Sam's notice that there wasn't enough soda, or food for all three of them. John did not like Book. Book however, liked everyone…a little too much.

Sam grabbed the Dr. Pepper opened it and stated to drink- leaving the Diet Coke for Dean just to bug him. It was still cold, Sam didn't think he was this hungry but now that there was food out in front of him he felt ravenous. Picking up one of the burgers he dug into it. God it was good.

Dean opened the door to the bathroom, he was fully clothed, shivering, and his lips looked just a little on the blue side. Sam guessed Dean had taken a VERY cold shower. But as his older brother's eyes fell first on Book and then the food, Sam had to guess that it hadn't helped.

"When did you guys go out and get food?" Dean asked staying close to the bathroom. He didn't want to walk over to the food, it smelled amazing but he would have to pass by the bed that Book was sitting on, Dean felt his mouth water- and it wasn't for the food.

"It's from John..." Sam said around a mouth-full of burger that he washed down with the soda.

"That was nice. I guess, did he bring it or send it?" Dean asked

Sam laughed a little. "He sent it. Sent 'room service' to us." Sam stood to pick up his laptop from the bedside table. As he walked the room began to wobble a little, he left shaky and hot he sat on the bed to keep from crashing to the floor. He fall on his back with a soft little moan once he reached the bed. Sam began to feel not only hot but he started to feel an odd pain he can't name.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean was shaking Sam, "Sam, talk to me! Please! Come on!" Dean felt panic bubble up inside him. Book took a bite of the food, "There is no poison- not that I can taste."

Sam reached up to Dean's face, letting his fingers rub over the stubble on his brother's face. It was rough over the soft skin, Sam smiled it felt nice. Dean stood up, pushing Sam's hand away. "Book- what the hell? He's acting like he's high or something? What the hell was in that food?" Dean asked, pushing Sam's hand away from his face again.

Book picked up the soda and took a sip. He shook his head. "I've got nothing."

"Dean, your hair its…its nice." Sam moaned he now knew where that odd pain was coming from. He was hard and it was pressing against his pants it would soon become very painful if he didn't do something.

"My hair," Dean looked back at Book, "What the hell? What is going on?" the panic started to bubble over.

"Oh…okay…this isn't poison. But he is drugged." Book said. If Dean wasn't panicking he might have heard the tremble in Book's voice. The same tremble that was in Sam's voice.

* * *

_....So, why do you think? Oh- there is more. My Bate just needs to get to it frist._


	2. Off with his Shirt

Sam pulled his shirt off, he was too hot to have it on. The pain between his legs was becoming too much. He reached down and unzipped his pants relieving the pressure; but it wasn't enough so he began to rub his hardened member through the fabric of his boxers.

"Book doesn't like me as much as he likes you Dean," Sam pouted, "It because I don't have enough sex. If I had more, he'd like me more. Right, Book?" Sam asked.

"Sam, what the hell are you...damn it Sam! Get your hand out of …" Dean looked away from Sam going red at the sight of his brother clumsily trying to jerk himself off. On the list of most awkward moments in his life, this is us up there.

He looked back at Book, which was almost his undoing. Book was flushed, mush like Sam, however unlike Sam the demon was not confused. The incubus' eyes were locked on Sam as he licked his lips. The heat that was rolling off the creature was filling the room. Dean had just enough time to turn to body in order to keep Book from jumping on top of his little brother.

However, He now had an armful of squirming, writhing incubus that was flushed with sexual need. Dean was always too horny, thanks to a said teenage god with raging hormones- gay teenage god with raging hormones. Here he was with an armful of needy, willing incubus.

"Dean stop, don't you want Book to like me?" Sam whimpered. But Dean didn't hear Sam. He didn't care that Sam was even in the room; was still on the bed that he was throwing Book down on so that he could pin demon and simply take what he needed.

Book moaned, bucking into Dean, it had been too long. Too damn long. Dean's hands simply held the demon, that would do for now. The hunter's hands would wonder later. Small whines of need and want came from the younger hunter next to him.

Book's hand grouped on the bed for Sam. Once he found the hunter he searched for the hand that was still pawing at the erection Sam had. Once Book found it, he slid his hand under the band of Sam's underwear, taking hold of the hard cock and began to rub. Sam's body stiffened than seemed to relax as a deep sigh of relief left the hunter's lips.

As Book was pulled into an angry kiss with the older hunter, they battled tongue- the hunter had explored the demon's mouth enough. Book wanted to do some exploring of his own. He squeezed the younger hunter just a little- Sam gasped- but it was a happy sound. Book felt the younger hunter hand cover his own to urge the demon to go faster and squeeze a little more.

Sam was once again making those sounds of need and Book understood fully. They were, after all, speaking his native langue. He rolled Dean over so that his was on top of the older hunter, but then moved to straddle the younger hunter.

Dean made an angry sound and grabbed Book by the hair and pulled him back into the fevered kissing- but not off Sam. With one hand still on Sam's member, the other now pawing at Dean, Book used his knees to free Sam of both his pants and underwear. It was a trick he had only had cause to use a few times- the demon was pleased that he got to use it again.

Dean growled with need as he felt Book's hand grip his groin; the hunter pulled out of the kiss in order to get a better look at what he was doing. The demon's clothing was proving to close to impossible to get off. Simply pulling at all the white leather the demon had on didn't seem to work at all, and most of the zippers or buckles were only for show.

The demon purred as first Dean and then Sam began to pull at his clothing. It was meant to be impossible to get off. It made whatever the demon was laying with either become more forceful or made them whimper and beg. Book was still as the brothers fought to free him of the clothing; he took pity on them when Sam let out a whimper of need that sounded as he was close to tears. While Dean made a deep guttural growling sound as he readied to use his teeth.

The demon knew how Sam must feel with the drug in his body. He knew this drug now- it was made from the 'organic liquids' –'_Use your imagination if you must_' Book mused, from a succubus. It would drive Sam to fuck anything he could get his hands on- or it should be. Something must have been added, '_He's too out of it for it to be pure, or it could just be from a VERY weak succubus._' Book was sure of it. He could also feel Sam's demonic power building within him. That and Dean's powers given to him by the vampire God of the underworld building in the air as well; Book did not want to be caught in the middle of those powers being lashed out. The demon wanted even less to be the focal point of the magical storm it would cause.

With a thought Book's clothing seemed to melt off him. Dean's teeth still came down, they did not find the clothing only smooth perfect skin. He bit down, not hard even to make the demon bleed but hard even to leave marks. He sucked at the skin he had in this mouth. just to taste the demon. In some place of Dean's mind he knew that nothing would ever compare to this. Even the sweet wasters of heave would pale next to the sweat rolling off incubus' perfect skin.

Sam's only coherent thought was that warm skin was now against his own, his hips bucked upward wanton cries of pure lust poured from his lips. He felt the warmth leave his skin and felt the demon's hand slid up his erect member, pulling up and squeezing ever so slightly as the finger-tips slid to the head. Again more lust filled moans dripped from the younger hunter's lips in eager anticipation.

With the ease only a being of pure sex and lust could ever manage he guided himself onto the younger hunter, sheathing the length like it was noble sword. Book knew this could well be his undoing. This was enough to bring the anger of gods, demons and angels down on him. However, he was long past the point of reasoning or caring. The hunters on the bed with him were hot with need, their bodies aching with the need to be touched. He couldn't refuse that need.

The incubus was fighting to control the hold over his powers as Sam filled him, he could feel the emotions of the younger Winchester. They made the demon cry out, so much pain mixed with so much love. The poor thing couldn't help but love; it was where the pain came from. All Book cared about was to trying and rid this war-torn man of his pain even if it was just for a while. He had given so much and had lost what little he could call his own. The pain was too much for one person to hold.

Sam couldn't move, couldn't think and he did not know if his lungs were still pulling in air or his heart even beating. As he was guided into Book's body he knew it was perfect in every way. Book was tight, but not so it would cause either party pain. Book's skin was warm against his own flushed skin. The inside of the demon's body was hot and soft. Some part of Sam's mind now understood why an angel would fall for this, why kings would have waged war over this, or even why friend would murder friend for this.

Than the emotions hit. The younger hunter was physically inside a being of perfect sex, but then he was mentally linked to it somehow. He felt the love that the incubus had for him. How all this creature wanted, all it needed was to please him. How the incubus wanted nothing more than for Sam to take him, used him in any way that would please the hunter most. Sam knew that if he didn't it would hurt Book. Not being taken would become torment.

In fact, Book was already in pain- mewling with disparate need and animalistic cries. Sam rose from the bed and took Book in his arms in order to touch every inch of the being that he could, he twisted his legs until they bent is such a way that his limbs would do what he, what they, both desperately needing them to do.

Sam thrust into the being he was hold and stars exploded behind his eyes. With that one move he was about to come, if it wasn't for the cry of pure need from the incubus Sam would have.

He steeled his body, forcing it back under his control with every ounce of will he had in his body and pulled himself slowly out of that perfect hole with a strangled cry of a man giving away his own soul. He pulled out of Book's body until it become physically painful to be outside of it and slammed back in. He was on fire and the incubus was the pool of water that would quench it.

So he continued in this way, all the while listening to the sweet music of the demons sighs, moans and cries. Time had long ago become fuzzy. It felt like he had spent a lifetime writhing with the demon, but it also left like no time had passed at all.

There just came a point when his body was screaming for releases. The hunter was quivering with the need of it, but the demon was nowhere even close. Even if his sanity was being eaten into, he was doing everything in his power to hold off coming and painting the inside walls of the incubus' body white.

It soon become too much to move and hold himself back. His body fell back to the bed with legs spread in order to give Book more room to move. And oh, did the demon move.

He lifted his hips to the point where Sam thought he would slip out of the demon but at the last second drove them back down and the young hunter found himself buried deeper within the incubus than ever before. The speed of the demon's ministrations was much faster than Sam could have ever accomplished on his own.

Sam's world became pure sensations. Everyone of his senses were keyed up to the point of pain, however the shear bliss his whole being was in made it impossible to feel pain. At that moment someone could have cut his head off, and his body would not have realized he was dead.

Than a blinding spark of light and feeling shot through the whole of his being. It was like something had just slammed a taser at the base of his hard cock- only pleasant and not painful. The whole of his body was hurled into spasms as his body shook with release.

* * *

_.....It's been a while okay? _

_Moving on. Tell me what you think, oh and there is more._


End file.
